happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 3: 'Mountains'
After some swimming along the sea, Erik, Christina, Adult Mumble, Glenda, Gloria and Mumble made it to the other side, finding the nearby factory. As they looked, they found many mysterious items being built, some of which no one knew what their use was. "Looks like you found us." Caris said as she and the others showed them what they've built so far. "You're making a spaceship? I gotta admit, that's a sweet idea." Erik said as he observed it carefully. "It's not finished yet, not even half way there." "Mind if we help then?" "Sure, grab some material to increase production and we'll build it." Meanwhile, Atticus, Earl, (D)Mumble, (D)Erik, Norma Jean and Jack found stable ground, before finding the exact same factory. Looking behind them, they saw the lava ocean as it started to cool. "Well that makes no sense at all." Jack said as they turned around to get to the factory. Once they had all met up, the spaceship was now starting to take shape. As the newly formed group were collecting parts to make a spaceship that could carry them all, Jack, Erik and Christina were together building the ship. "So then, Christina, how did you... Um, how-" Jack said, before being interrupted. "You mean this" Christina said whilst pointing to the suit, before speaking again. "Well, I don't remember much, the last thought I had before I awoke with this on was me fighting this guy – the Manager, in a giant robot. Then he called out my surname which I never knew about. And then he pushed me and the robot down this cliff." "Huh, tough time. Was this Manager also in a giant robot?" Erik asked. "Yeah, we battled because he told how he took me from my parents, or something. After I fell down the cliff, I woke up with this on and seeing another Freddy, like mine, but purple instead of golden. It led me out of the place where I reunited with my friends." Christina explained. "You must of died going down that cliff, did you have any thoughts while you were... you know." Jack asked. "Only one, and it was from the suit since I couldn't of thought of it. But I won't let the suit take control of me." Christina answered. "If anything happens, we'll be here to help." Erik reassured. "Okay, lets see what this can do." Cristina said to herself, before she closed her blue eyes, the suit suddenly stiffened for a couple of seconds, before the eyes opened, but this time they were completely black. Inside the suit... Christina looked around, she soon realised that she was inside a small child's point of view. What stood out of the room was a tall figure lurking in the corner. "Someone's always watching me, someone's always there When I'm sleeping he just waits, and he stares. Someone's always standing in, the darkest corner of my room. He's tall and wears a suit of black, dressed like the perfect groom. The tall figure walked out of the door, and as Christina couldn't control the child, she walked out of the house too. Where are you going, why won't you stay, They might be scared of you, but I just want to play. He has no face, he hides with the tree's, He loves little children when they beg and scream, All of a sudden the figure turned and grabbed her with it's long arms. Please..." Outside the suit... The eyes return to their normal ways as Christina breathed heavily as she took control of the suit. "You alright there?" Jack asked. "Yeah, just recovering. You heard the song?" "Yeah, any ideas Jack-" Erik asked, before being interrupted. "No! I mean, I don't have any idea. I guess there was another soul inside the suit." "Yeah, I can't wait to find a way to get this suit off." Christina said annoyingly, as the rest of the team came back, they discussed about what had happened before they met up (see the movies(HF1/2) and the stories (HF3/4/5/DT)), before going back to building the ship. Only taking a couple of hours to complete they set out for the water planet. "So what do you think lies on the planet?" Norma Jean asked. "I don't know, but I guess what ever is on there, he'll be there too." Jack suggested. As they landed, they immediately noticed that the 'star' was actually a black hole. As they landed, there appeared to be no land. "Hey guys, check this out." Earl said as they climbed out, the water was only 20 cm deep. Observing the area, there was no sign of the masked figure anywhere. "Looks this objective was a dud." Jack said, before (D)Mumble noticed something in the horizon. "Guys, what about those mountains." "Those aren't mountains, we didn't see them from above." Jack answered. "Then what are they, if they aren't mountains?" "I don't know." After waiting a couple of seconds, the 'mountains' appeared to get bigger. "Get. In. Now" Glenda ordered. "What is it?" "Their waves, big ones." As they turned around they found another wave, this time much closer. As they made their way, it got closer. Mumble, being the last one to get inside, closed the hatch as the ship got engulfed by the wave. "Lets see if there's anything underwater." The ship looked around in search for anything out of the ordinary, but couldn't find anything, until- "We found an air pocket." "Good, lets get to it." The ship floated up to the pocket of air. As the group got out, they saw another letter. "Dear Adult Mumble and his friends: Well, this is something, you actually made it. Looks like for once in you short lives you actually did something creative, unlike your other actions. Anyway, I've decided that you lot may become a nuisance to me in the future, and to stop that-" "I'll trap you lot." The figure said quickly, before everything went black. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters